Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie
Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie is another upcoming new Lion King crossover film by LionKingRulezAgain1. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot While moving house with their owners, Tom and Jerry get into a fight, and Tom nails Jerry inside his mousehole with floorboards, but misses the moving van and is forced to stay in the house after angering a nearby bulldog. The house is demolished the next morning, leaving them homeless. Wandering through the city, they meet a dog, Puggsy, and his flea friend, Frankie, who try to persuade them to be friends. While finding food from some nearby bins, Puggsy and Frankie are captured by two dogcatchers, while Tom and Jerry end up in a tussle with some alley cats. They escape after Jerry fools them into falling into the sewer. They then cross paths with a nine-year-old girl, Robyn Starling, who has run away from home. She tells them that since her mother died in childbirth and her father was apparently killed in a recent avalanche, she has been living with her abusive guardian, "Aunt" Pristine Figg, and her devious lawyer and boyfriend, Lickboot, but ran away after Figg threw her locket out of the window. Despite Robyn's misgivings, Tom and Jerry persuade her to return home and they are taken in as pets. Tom and Jerry, however, end up in a massive food fight with Figg's dog, Ferdinand, and stumble across a telegram confirming that Robyn's father is still alive. Figg sends them to an animal shelter run by Dr. Applecheek, who turns out to be a cruel animal kidnapper, and the true employer of the two dogcatchers who caught Puggsy. Reuniting with Puggsy in the cells, Tom and Jerry stage an escape and free all of Applecheek's captured animals, among them Droopy, and rush to tell Robyn the news. Elated, Robyn becomes determined to find her father in Tibet and they escape the city on a raft in the river, but the raft is struck by a ship and they end up separated. Figg places a $1 million bounty on Robyn, while Mr. Starling is alerted of his daughter's situation and rushes back to America to find her. Robyn is found by Captain Kiddie, the owner of a failing amusement park, and houses her until seeing an ad for the reward, upon which he traps Robyn on the ferris wheel and contacts Figg. Tom and Jerry also find Robyn and they flee in a paddle boat as Figg, Lickboot, Applecheek and the dogcatchers arrive. A long chase ensues, in which the dogcatchers end up trapped in the ferris wheel and Kiddie and Applecheek are left stranded in the river. Following the river, Tom, Jerry and Robyn arrive at Robyn's summer cabin, but Figg and Lickboot have arrived first. In the ensuing scuffle, a lantern is knocked over and the cabin is set on fire. As Figg and Lickboot flee on Robyn's boat, Tom and Jerry manage to get Robyn to the roof just as Mr. Starling arrives in his helicopter. Robyn is saved, but Mr. Starling is unable to reach Tom and Jerry in time before the cabin collapses. They only barely survive and are reunited with Robyn. In the aftermath, Robyn takes Tom and Jerry in as her pets. Just when it appears that they have found friendship, old habits die hard and the duo resume their antics. The film closes as Tom chases Jerry once again. Trivia *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Lion King movies, the Ronald McDonald shorts, the Madagascar films, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, the Aladdin movies, The Little Mermaid movies, The Jungle Book, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, Brother Bear ''1 and 2, and ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit and PAL bits from Madagascar and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' was released in theaters in 1993, the same year that Aladdin was first released on home video. *Jonathan Oosterhof (aka LionKingRulezAgain1) was originally going to make a separate Lion King crossover with Tom and Jerry: The Movie, but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so Yakko Warner will make this film as a Lion King/Ronald McDonald mixed crossover instead. Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures films Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures Series films Category:Musical Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101.